OnE SwEeT RoSe
by qtgurlie965
Summary: Must read for TaKari LuVerZ!!! I suck at summeries.. BUt MUst Read! ITz Kinda LonG thO!


As I promised. I am writing a TaKari. It will be kinda a longish one. Also it will take a while cause skool is starting soon.   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon yadda yadda yadda.. u know  
  
Author's note: chapter takes place in 18th century Japan.  
  
  
One Sweet Rose:  
  
Part one: Hakari Chapter 1: Forever Playmates  
1848  
  
"Mama? Mama? Why do we have to move? I don't wanna leave me friends," asked eight year old Hakari tearfully.  
  
"Honey, you already know the answer. Because of Daddy's job sweetie," explained her mother.   
  
"Ah! We're finally here," boomed her father.   
  
"C 'mon Hakari! Lets go and see our new rooms!" yelled her eleven year old brother Teichi.  
  
  
"Wow I love my new room! It's pink! My favorite color!" yelled Hakari happily.  
  
"Pink is a sissy color! Blue and green are way better!" yelled Teichi.  
  
"Is not!"  
  
"Is too"   
  
Knock knock knock.  
  
"Who's that?" wondered Teichi.  
  
"We don't know anyone here yet," said Hakari.  
  
"Hakari! Teichi! We have company. Come and meet your new friends!" yelled their mother.  
  
"Ok" they said in unison.  
  
  
"Teichi, Hakari meet our new neighbors. This is Yamoto and Takero. They're your ages. Isn't that great? Now you two have friends here," said their mother happily.  
  
There stood two boys both with blond hair and blue eyes. Suddenly they both bowed and introduced themselves.  
  
"Hello. I am Yamoto Ishida. I am pleased to meet you," said the older boy.  
  
"Hi. I'm Takero Ishida," said the younger.  
  
"Now you four run along and play and have a good time," said their mothers happily.  
  
"So do you guys want to go ride on our horses?" asked Yamoto.  
  
"Awesome! But Hakari doesn't know how to ride," said Teichi.  
  
  
"That's ok. Takero here is almost an expert. He can teach her. Right Takero?" said Yamoto.  
  
Takero nodded his head.  
  
They went on their horses and started to ride except for Hakari. She was afraid. She had always ridden on a carriage pulled by people or horses but it was her first time actually riding one.  
  
"Help! Somebody help me! This is too high for me!" cried Hakari.  
  
"It's ok! I'm here. Just calm down or else the Swiftie here will rear and you will fall," said Takero.  
  
"Ok. I'm calm now. Thanks Takero," said Hakari.  
  
"No problem. Now all you have to say is 'heeyah' and the horse will go. If you want it to slow down then just pull on the reins and say 'whoa'. Ok?" said Takero.  
  
"ok. Hey! This is actually fun! Hehe, but where's my brother?" said Hakari.  
  
"Oh. He's out racing with Yamoto in the pasture," replied Takero.  
  
"Oh. Takero? I think I have the hang of this. I'll race you to the pasture!" said Hakari and she raced off.  
  
"Hey! You had a head start!" said Takero as he sped off.  
  
They played with each other from that day on. They didn't ride horses everyday but they played every imaginable thing an eight-year-old could think of. They played tag, race, hide and seek, house, in the trees, and sometimes they would just sit in the grass staring off into space. They would tell each other everything.   
~*~*~*~  
  
Then one day Hakari's mother told Teichi and Hakari that they would be moving again.   
  
"Why do we have to move again Mommy? I don't wanna leave Takero!" cried Hakari.  
  
"You promised that it would be the last time we would have to move! I'll never have another best friend like Yamoto again!" yelled Teichi.  
  
"I'm sorry for you two. I don't want to move either, but we have to or else your father will lose his job. Now we don't want that do we?" said their mother.  
  
Hakari ran outside in tears. There she found Takero waiting on their special rock where they met everyday to play.  
  
"Hi! What took so long today? Anyway, let's start playing! I've got this great idea on this new ga-" said Takero.  
  
"Takero! It's terrible! I have to move again!" Hakari cut off.  
  
"What? You can't move! I'll never find another best friend again!" cried Takero.  
  
And they sat they in each others arms crying and just crying.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hakari dear! Did you pack all of your things yet?" said her mother.  
  
"Yes mommy," said Hakari dully.  
  
"Then hurry up and get into the carriage. And try not to get your kimono so dirty in the process like the last time," said her mother.  
  
"Wait! Hakari!" yelled Takero running.  
  
"What is it Takero? I told you not to come. It's...it's too sad," said Hakari as she started to cry.  
  
"I...I couldn't let you leave without giving you this. I couldn't find a real rose so I made you this. I hope you like it," said Takero as he walked away as he started to cry.  
  
Hakari opened the parcel and saw the most beautifully craved rose that it looked so real. She could hardly believe that it was actual wood and the Takero had this kind of talent.  
  
"Hakari! We must go now!" said her mother.  
  
"Ok."  
  
She was already in her carriage when she realized that Takero had left before she could say goodbye. She would regret that forever.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
Ten Years Later  
  
"Hakari! Your kimono is beautiful and you look beautiful but the party will start without you if we don't get a move on!" yelled her mother.  
  
"OK! I'm coming!" yelled a beautiful eighteen year old girl with chocolate brown hair and beautiful honey eyes. She was wearing a deep royal blue kimono with a light blue flowers on the bottom. It had a beautiful sash to go with it too and her long hair beautifully done with with a few strands of hair falling on to her face.  
  
  
  
"Wow Hakari you look so pretty! I wish I looked that good!" exclaimed her friend Yulei.  
  
"Stop! You're embarra- Whoa who is that?" asked Hakari looking at an extremely handsome man with golden hair and deep, electrifying sky blue eyes. He was tall, broad shouldered and all the girls were fainting in front of him.   
  
"No one actually knows. But the rumor is that he arrived last night from Odaiba," replied Yulei.  
  
But Hakari was not listening to a word she was saying. She was entrapped by the blond haired man.  
  
"Hakari? Hakari? Are you listening to me?"  
  
"What?" asked Hakari snapping back to attention.  
  
"Let's go and get a drink," said Yulei.  
  
"OK"  
  
Suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder. Hakari looked around and saw the handsome man. She gasped in surprise.  
  
"Excuse me. But I was wondering if I would have the honor of having a dance with you," said the man. His voice was even wonderful as if he was a singer.  
  
Hakari could barely make out a yes before he swept her to the dance floor.  
  
"I'm sorry. But I didn't even ask for your name when I asked you to dance with me. I'm Takero Ishida. What is yours?" asked the man.  
  
"T....Tak...Takero Ishida\?" she blurted out as she halted from the dance.  
  
"Why? Is there some sort of problem?" he asked with concern in his eyes.  
  
"No. It's just that my old best friend's name was named Takero Ishida. But I haven't met him since I was eight," said Hakari.  
  
"By any chance is your name Hakari Kamiya?" asked the man.  
  
"It is. How do you- Takero? Is that you? It is you!" exclaimed Hakari and hugged him.  
  
"Hakari? Wow I didn't think I would ever see you again. We have so much to talk about! Let's go out to the courtyard!" said Takero.  
  
"Ok sure!" said Hakari enthusiastically.  
  
They talked and talked for hours until they realized that the party had ended. Hakari couldn't believe that she had finally met Takero. She had just met him again but she felt like they never were apart.  
  
"Hakari. It's getting late. I better take you home," said Takero.  
  
"I guess so. But I don't have a carriage anymore. Will you take me home on your horse?" asked Hakari hoping to spend at least one more moment with him.  
  
  
"Of course," replied Takero.  
  
  
  
"Well we're here. Thank you Takero for bringing me home. You really didn't have to," said Hakari.  
  
"Hakari, I must see you again. Let's meet again tomorrow night. Do you know where the Kenako Fountains are?" said Takero.  
  
"The Wishing Fountains? Yes I do. What time should I meet you?" asked Hakari.  
  
"9:00 sharp. I will be waiting," said Takero and with that he kissed her hand and left on his horse.  
  
Hakari was on cloud nine.  
  
  
Hakari couldn't wait to see Takero again. She went to the Wishing Fountains at exactly 9:00. when she got there Takero's back was turned to her. Hakari couldn't help but admire him. He was like a god, perfect in every way. He hair, his eyes, his soul, all so pure.  
  
Takero felt another presence in the area and he turned around to see his angel.  
  
"Hakari!" as he ran to hug and kiss her like he would never see her again.  
  
"Takero! What's wrong? You seem worried. Nothing can go wrong now that we're together," said Hakari.  
  
"Hakari. You must leave this place. You are in great danger. The commoners are breaking away and going against the emperor. They are going to attack your family too!" said Takero.  
  
"You are crazy! That can never be! The emperor is strong. You are talking treason. Leave me!" and Hakari ran away.  
  
'He's crazy. The farmers and servants would never go against us," thought Hakari.  
That night  
  
"Lady Hakari. Mistress! You must awaken!" said a servant urgently.  
  
"Yes?" said Hakari sleepily.  
  
"We must go! Our house is under attack!"  
  
"What?" 'Takero was right!'  
  
"Papa! Mama! Teichi!!!! What's going on?" yelled Hakari.  
  
"Hush! Now's not the time! We must leave!" whispered Teichi.  
  
"No! You are coming with us!" yelled a voice. It was a lowly peasant. But he had her mother, father, and brother tied up. Hakari had no choice but to go with him.  
  
They were in the Town Square and there was an executioner already there. Hakari was frightened beyond words.   
  
Her father was the first to go then her brother. Blood splattered her silk sleeping gown. Then her mother was beheaded. Finally, it was her turn. Then a voice from under a cloak said, "She is only a child. Let her live. She has no sin at all."  
  
"She is part of the family! All the nobles must die!" cried a farmer.  
  
The man with the cloak came and grabbed her. He put her on his horse and they rode away. They rode for a while until they stopped.  
  
"I must go. The town is burning and it will be in ruins soon. I have urgent business there."   
  
"Wait. I have to know the person who saved me. That I may give me thanks," pleaded Hakari.  
  
The man took off his hood. His piercing blue, blue eyes stared right through her. It was Takero.   
  
"Takero! How I missed you so!" yelled Hakari.  
  
"Hakari. I was going to give this to you the other night but you ran off. Remember when we were eight years old I carved you a rose? Well here is a real one to make up for that. Now I must go," and he gave her a quick kiss and left.   
  
He left Hakari all alone. There was no one left for Hakari. Nothing but a rose. One sweet rose.   
  
Do you like? This is going to be a long story but I hope you like it!   
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
